1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an organic EL device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There have been developed organic EL devices each including an array of organic EL elements. Each of the organic EL elements includes an organic luminescent layer disposed between an anode and a cathode so that holes supplied from the anode and electrons supplied from the cathode recombine in the luminescent layer to emit light. In order to improve the efficiency of hole injection from the anode to the luminescent layer, a hole injection layer is formed on the surface of the anode (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-203081, 2002-175887, and 2005-302443).
Organic EL devices are generally said to have a short emission lifetime, and there is thus demand for increasing the emission lifetime.